des coups à la va vite
by ylg
Summary: Oglaf :: mini recueil de mini fics :: 1ère vignette : ce pauvre Ivan et les avances de Sandoval. 2ème : une fille en détresse, un gars qui lui donnerait bien un coup de main et une histoire de boules. 3ème : un Artiste et sa Muse. 4ème : une vedette surprenante ! 5ème : le retour des avances ! 6ème : du sang bleu... ou pas. MàJ, 7ème : des insultes et du sexe.
1. Ivan et Sandoval

**Titre** : juste de la résignation  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Ivan(\Sandoval)  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG~ / K-max  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : « Son cœur saigne quand Ivy lui dit Va-t'en d'une voix cruelle et froide et que Raphael, parce qu'il sait combien il a tort, s'éloigne sans s'humilier à la supplier. »  
>d'après Drakys sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.'13 – 6 janv.'14)<br>**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sans s'humilier à la supplier pour qu'elle l'épargne, pour qu'elle adoucisse juste un peu sa peine, Ivan obéit à la Maîtresse. Il sait d'expérience que les suppliques au mieux tomberont dans l'oreille d'une sourde, au pire lui vaudront un alourdissement de sa punition.

Allons, se dit-il, ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et c'est à ce prix qu'il bénéficie d'un enseignement magique de premier ordre. (Et puis aussi, ça lui apprend une patience à toute épreuve… même si ça tend à bousiller son sens critique.)

L'Ambassadeur du Xoan approuve sa résignation avec joie :  
>- Il y prend goût !<p> 


	2. les boules !

**Titre** : la princesse et la grenouille, énième variation  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : une fille et un marchand  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : "Ecthelion, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"  
>d'après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.'13 – 6 janv.'14)<br>**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous, la belle ? demande naturellement le marchand ambulant en voyant la demoiselle éplorée au bord de l'étang.

- C'est que, j'ai perdu dans l'eau ma balle préférée.

- Une… balle ?

- C'était, explique la jeune fille, un cadeau d'un cher ami, acheté pour moi aux Nains. Capable de rouler seule. Oh, j'avais tant d'amusement avec !

Le marchand, flairant une bonne occasion, déploya sa banderole et son plus beau sourire :  
>- À quelque chose malheur est bon : pourquoi ne pas essayer nos toutes nouvelles boules ? elles vibrent aussi bien que les Naines, mais ! à taille humaine !<p> 


	3. la carotte et le bâton

**Titre** : toute la motivation  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : un artiste et sa muse  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG~ / K-max  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : "Tu t'amuses bien ? »  
>d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai '14)<br>**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ta muse bienveillante a tout prévu, roucoule la Dame de ses Pensées en se penchant sur son Artiste. Pour un fourmillement d'inspiration et une création en toute sérénité.

Elle pirouette autour de lui, dévoilant ses projets.

- Repas mitonnés et faciles à manger d'une seule main. Je pourrai te donner la becquée au besoin.

Elle ondule dans ses voiles, soulignant chacun de ses mots.

- Toutes les tenues affriolantes pour lancer ta machine.

Puis brandit deux ustensiles motivateurs…  
>- La carotte et le bâton !<p>

Et enfin…  
>…elle boucle la porte à double tour.<p>

- Pour que tu ne sois pas tenté de t'enfuir !


	4. se mettre en jambe

**Titre** : oh les belles jambes !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Moby Dick et son public  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG~13 / T-  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : « Les sadiques se retrouvent. »  
>d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai '14)<br>**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Ahoy!_  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Dick se retrouve sur scène, sous les feux de la rampe, pour son grand triomphe. Un cachalot blanc qui danse le cancan, c'est du jamais vu. Si ça part plus dans le burlesque que dans la titillation – quoique, forcément, tous les goûts étant dans la nature, il y aura toujours une ou deux personnes dans l'assistance pour trouver excitant le spectacle de cette masse s'agitant sur ses gambettes – il rencontre un franc succès. Rêve accompli !

Son triomphe fait des jaloux, des envieux… et des curieux.  
>- Mais avec un nom pareil, pourquoi voler des jambes et non des bites ?<p> 


	5. Sandoval et Ivan

**Titre** : peines d'amour  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Sandoval/Ivan  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : « Car après tout, le contrôle complet empêchait l'amusement. »  
>d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)<br>**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- La muse ment et l'amant peine, déclame Sandoval d'un air de regret. Cruel, faut-il donc que vous jouiez tellement les difficiles à conquérir que mon pauvre cœur malmené finira par croire que vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

Ivan aimerait l'envoyer paître avec toute la froideur, lui et ses illusions. Sa Maîtresse accroche son regard et épelle par signes « incident diplomatique ».  
>À regret, Ivan se résigne :<br>- Vous m'en voyez navré.

C'est qu'il le sera vraiment si l'Ambassadeur se fâche contre leur faction et que sa Maîtresse blâme l'échec des négociations sur lui seul : elle est créative dans ses punitions.


	6. par le sang ou par alliance

**Titre** : un petit bobo  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Sandoval et son serviteur  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : « Son sang royal vient de couler. »  
>d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)<br>**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son sang royal vient de couler, glapit Sandoval en brandissant son doigt meurtri, et par total accident, même pas dans un incident lié à du fun !

Restant de marbre, son suivant sort la trousse à pharmacie et soigne le bobo. Il ne se risquera pas à en commenter la gravité. Toutefois, il est de ses attributions de le rappeler à l'ordre sur ses paroles :  
>- Maître, vous n'êtes pas encore royal. Hautement Noble, mais votre immunité diplomatique ne vous octroie pas le statut princier pour autant.<p>

Sandoval soupire.  
>- C'est que ça manque terriblement de prince à courtiser, ici…<p> 


	7. simple descriptif

**Titre** : _you're a cunt! and you're a dickhead!_  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Oglaf  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : un couple d'amoureux et une allégorie  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-15 / T-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Trudy Cooper

**Prompt** : « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! »  
>d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)<br>**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con, crache l'Amoureux à sa compagne.  
>- Et toi une tête de bite, riposte l'Amante.<p>

La personnification de la Bonne Entente, effarée, s'en vient arrêter leur dispute.  
>- Vous ne pouvez continuer à vous envoyer des insultes sexistes comme ça ! Ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre !<p>

Aussi interloqué l'un que l'autre, les deux membres du couple regardent l'allégorie sans bien comprendre.  
>- Quelles insultes ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Elle aurait bien besoin de se laver un peu là si elle veut que j'y plonge.<br>- Mais puisqu'il va tout y resalir aussitôt !


End file.
